


The God Of Vengeance: Harry Potter

by EdTheBeast (orphan_account)



Category: Anime and Hentai, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Powerful Harry, Smart Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EdTheBeast
Summary: That bastard, If he only had not had those 200+ House Elves, to use. Nick; oh my luv; she blubbered for a few minutes. At least he thinks I'm dead, I will teach him, though. His plan will be destroyed, now that I know he wants a martyr to face his pet, Tommy. Lily and Harry are the key. She at least understands, that Harry is the world's saviour. That anything done to help him, is the only option. Piss on you Albus.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Lily Evans Potter, OC/Harry Potter, Perenelle Flamel/Harry Potter
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A plot bunny that hit me while reading Enter the silver flames:Year one, by SamStone. An excellent so far series.  
I don't plan on any of these. This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling."
> 
> I do not claim ownership of the characters and world of Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing.
> 
> The story I tell here about Harry and his girls is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story canon.
> 
> This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I only created the story and the OC characters.
> 
> I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. The story is for free and for fun.
> 
> I am grateful to Ms. Rowling for her wonderful stories about Hogwarts, for without her books, my story would not exist.
> 
> Work Text:  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of JK Rowling, her associates, anyone who paid for use of the Harry Potter Universe. etc. etc. et al. No money made; this was for fun.
> 
> I am doing this as a story, instead of a one shot; as I did in Fanfiction.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Story Begins:

That bastard, If he only had not had those 200+ House Elves, to use. Well, he did not get the real stone. He got the lesser, we used as bait. He lost most of the Hogwarts Elves, though Nick; oh my luv; she blubbered for a few minutes. At least he thinks I'm dead, I will teach him, though.  
His plan will be destroyed, now that I know he wants a martyr to face his pet, Tommy. Lily and Harry are the key. There we go, Simiculums for both. Dead bodies, killed the Rat and blasted his master from behind. None shall know that Harry was marked, his mother, well the sacrifice we will both make will be for the greater good, piss on you Albus. She at least understands, that Harry is the world's saviour. That anything done to help him, is the only option. When we get to my retreat, my father's house, and my vassals magic. Then the rituals we will do; will make him strong, fast, powerful, smart, and give him a stamina; so he will be Godlike or at least Demigod. Vengeance is mine, saith the Lord, Harry will be the Lord of vengeance. The vassals congregated around, as she laid down the law. The Lordship ritual was as old as the kingdom. The Three Rings, even older than this kingdom. The vassals understood, what might be required. I find that 137 are within my call range for the Winter Solstice. The others will come by the Spring Equinox. The second ritual, will start him on his journey. He will be King. We will be his.


	2. The Three Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description of the Rings of Power, and that un be knownst the other powers that only come from who Harry is from.

The Three Rings of Power. Many different names, just as the Deathly Hollows Wand. The legend of Merlin is close to the time that the Deathly Hollows were given to Harry's ancestors.

The blood lines were all mixed back into Harry's line. The Peverell's youngest changed his name to Potter as with his choice of cloak, also meant hidden. His line was always male. That is not to say there was no female Potters, just that they later always married back in.

Now the Three Rings were given to the legendary god called, supposedly Marduk. This was over a thousand years before Babylon was destroyed. So no one really knows all the powers of the rings. Just that two females and one male; or two males and one female could use them. It was known that their power increased, not really by how much.

Merlin had the main ring, Morgana seduced him, using her power, while Merlin's Wife Linda was sick (poisoned). So Camelot was destroyed, just as Babylon, just as Atlantis.

It was not known that if a descendant of Marduk was to get the ring. With two others that loved him/her and was willing to do anything to save that one. All the powers that threw the outsiders out of the universe, would be available.

The increase in the first power was actually a shared pool that was three times the size of the three wearers. Now, Lily and Perenelle were actually more powerful than Morgana or Circe. After the seals, runic array, ritual, and enchantment that Lily, Selene, and Andy did; Harry was 50% more powerful than Albus or Tom.

On a scale of 1000; Circe (1012), Merlin (1097), and Morgana (1021) were over the max readings. Albus (895), Gellert (887), and Tom (875) were in the high 800s. Albus (940)  
and Gellert (932) with the wand were in the low to mid 900s. The four Founders were also in the low 900s.

Their core pool was 1206 + 1192 + 1305  
= 3703 X 3= 11,109. 10,000 could sink the British Isles, just as it did Atlantis. The second important part is that if one knows something, they all do. So they spend almost ten years studying different magics.

Harry studies the magics that are Wandless as well as Transformation including Animagus; Charms, Ley Lines, and Potion mistress Lily keeps at it; and Perenelle was Alchemy, Ancient Magics, and Enchanting.

The Third power of the rings was also a shared power, if one person has a power or ability, they all have it. Now you would think this is great, but experience is not shared. So they learned, but still had to practice, what the others did.

Harry hit puberty at age nine, because of the animagus abilities. Everyone knows that if females live closely together, they end up sharing their times. So when the ladies started practicing their animagus feline group. They lost themselves to Harry, as he smelled they were in heat.


End file.
